


badly named shows and first kisses

by neobiasedx



Series: somehow, we fell in love without falling (nct one shot series) [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, noren are so cute wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neobiasedx/pseuds/neobiasedx
Summary: renjun is jealous-of a tv show.





	badly named shows and first kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudninejulie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudninejulie/gifts).



> so this request was given by FtnHae! it was: 
> 
> can you make a noren fanfic! it's not a prompt but if you watch today's vlive, you can see how is renjun with jeno. He lean his head on jeno's shoulder and jeno holding his hand i'm so soft uwu. maybe you can write smtg happened before that, that make them act that way on vlive. And then Hyuck had to stop the vlive because they were being so soft lmao (it was actually he thought the vlive was getting boring but let's ignore that hehe) i hope you can do it thank you so much. we need more noren in norenation!
> 
> so tbh i didnt use the vlive for much inspiration but i included it in the main conclusion of the one shot im sorry oops i just really used the one moment where he rested his hand on jeno's shoulder. most of the story is what happened before and after donghyuck shut it down. i hope i did ok, even though i didnt really focus on the actual live. sorry but i hope you like it! 
> 
> im also gifting this to 02jl, even tho i will write another one for them if they want me to! (their markren fic is definitely on my list, tho!) 
> 
> OK SO FtnHae, who commented this, if you're reading this message I don't think you are an AO3 user so i can't gift this to you, but if you eventually get a user, comment it and ill gift this to you!

“Jeno-ah, I feel like I haven’t seen you in seventy years.”

Sighing, Jeno wrapped his long arms around Renjun’s small figure. “Babe, you do know that you live with me, right? We literally share the same bed every night.”

“It wasn’t literal, dumbass. Ever since you’ve been on Music Core or whatever-”

Feigning extreme hurt, Jeno removed his arms from around Renjun, who hissed in annoyance. Rather like a cat. Once, he pointed this out to his boyfriend, who did the action quite often. Renjun retorted with, “Maybe that’s why you like me so much.”

Jeno couldn’t dispute that. 

Nevertheless, he placed one of his now free hands across his chest and gasped. “It’s called The Show! I’m not Mark hyung.”

Renjun scoffed. “Imagine naming a show, ‘The Show.’ It’s like naming your favorite Moomin plushie Moomin.”

Jeno went back to cuddling with his boyfriend. “Sweetheart, I know it’s hard to hear this, but not everyone has a Moomin plushie. And even if they did, they’d probably still name him Moomin.”

“It’s not my fault everyone else is a basic bitch.”

Jeno laughed loudly, snuggling closer to Renjun, who went on talking. “Also, I’m glad you’re not Mark hyung. Imagine dating him. I already feel sad when you’re MCing on one show, how does Donghyuck feel when his boyfriend is in three units, two shows, and MCs for one of them?” 

Jeno turned to stare at Renjun. “Wait, you feel sad when I leave to MC for The Show?”

Renjun gave Jeno a long, hard look, cocking his eyebrow. “Did..did I really have to spell it out for you? To get the message? Was this the first time you noticed?” Jeno continued studying his boyfriend. “Uh..yes?”

Renjun got up, running his hands through his chocolate brown hair. “I really am dating the dumbest boy alive. Jaemin was right, for once.”

Scoffing, Jeno said, “Jaemin is never right. And how was I supposed to get that you were sad?”

Renjun’s mouth physically dropped open. “I started our conversation by talking about how I haven’t seen you in forever?”

“Ok, but that could imply a lot of different things and you know it.”

“Then, I went on to diss your show’s name. It’s a pretty stupid name, but to be fair it’s a low blow. Also, I’m your BOYFRIEND. I always feel sad when you’re not doing lives with the rest of us, or witnessing Chenle and Jisung have an eating contest with spicy ramen, or taking group pictures without you. We don’t have much time left to live with each other, Jeno! I want my boyfriend to be there with all the memories we make. And I know, trust me, I know, that being on The Show is a huge opportunity. It gets our name out there, it gets YOUR name out there. And I know I’m being selfish and stupid but I just can’t help but mis-”

Jeno’s soft lips pressed against Renjun’s, effectively making the words the smaller boy was saying dissolve in his throat. He raised his hand to cup his chin. Wrapping his arms around Jeno’s neck, Renjun threw all his insecurities and uneasiness away, focusing on this small shared moment between the two. Jeno dropped his arms, resting him on the small of Renjun’s back. 

They both smiled into the kiss, going in for another when the other five boys barged into the room. Chenle was screaming, this time on Jisung’s back, who looked like he was regretting his decision. Donghyuck and Jaemin were loudly arguing, while Mark was trying to calm them down. All activity ceased when they saw Renjun and Jeno kissing in front of their TV. 

Jisung immediately dropped Chenle, who fell to the group with a comical smack. Even he was too shocked to scream. The older boys all stared at the couple, with an identical deer-in-headlights look on all of their faces. 

Jaemin broke the silence with a loud wolf whistle. “So Jeno finally did it, huh?”

It was like a dam broke loose. 

All of the dreamies started screaming incoherently, cheering on Jeno or Renjun, no one could quite tell which, as they surrounded the two. Lost in their own little world, the older boy looked up at his boyfriend. 

“So, that was it? Our first kiss?”

“It sure lives up to the hype, doesn’t it?”

Stealing another peck from Jeno, Renjun scoffed. “You? Definitely not the best I’ve ever kissed.” Jeno smiled. “Oh? So you wouldn’t mind if I never did that again?” 

“Wait, no, that’s not what I meant-” 

~~

After almost tackling the couple, the dreamies eventually delivered the message they were supposed to, which was that they would be starting a VLIVE soon. As they got ready, Renjun quickly picked a seat next to Jeno. 

It turns out, it probably wasn’t the best decision. Renjun’s self control was put to the test, trying not to sneak stares at his beautiful boyfriend.

Eventually, he gave in. He rested his head on Jeno’s shoulder, nuzzling as close to him as he could. 

Donghyuck noticed this, and ever the PR king, he shut off the broadcast, claiming that it was getting boring. 

Mark immediately started lecturing the couple. “Hey, I know you guys had your first kiss or whatever, but stop being so coupley? I swear to god, you two will eventually leak your relationship or something.”

Jisung surprisingly came to their defence, saying, “Oh, should they be as secretive as you and Donghyuck were during your fight?”

“Hey, no one knows about that!”

“The whole world knows about it!”

Renjun sighed, grabbing Jeno’s hand. Even though he couldn’t see Jeno just as much as he’d like to, he realized that every memory he shared with Jeno, from first kisses to stupid arguments, would have a special place in his heart. 

In his heart Renjun believed that any path they would take, from Renjun debuting in NCT China, or Jeno being on more shows, that they would be ok. 

Nothing could tear them apart, not a country border nor a busy schedule.

It was that moment that Renjun realized that he truly loved Lee Jeno.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed, and if you want to request another fic, please look at the other addition to this series for fic requests! thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
